


Expecto Patronum

by Pkducklett



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wizarding World AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkducklett/pseuds/Pkducklett
Summary: In which Scout struggles to produce a Patronus Charm and Sniper helps reassure him.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 27





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of December. 31 Days of fanfiction I will be attempting. Everything will be posted on my tumblr (@ducklettwrites) first, but hopefully will be cross-posted within a day or two. Day 1 prompt is "shameless fluff", so here's a spiritual sequel to [my Pyro/Medic fic with the same au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710880). I actually had this one planned not long after finishing that one, but held off on writing it. I really enjoy this au, and want to continue working with it more in the future.

Focus. All he needed to do was focus. Focus. Think of something happy. Happy. Anything happy. No, it has to be real happy. Wait, what counts as real happy? No, getting off track. No, he just needed to focus. Focus and take a deep breath, follow the wand movement, and say the words. 

_“Expecto Patronum!”_

To say the result was underwhelming would be giving it too much credit. A few streaks of silver, barely resembling any form and the charm dissipated. Scout sighed. Why was this so difficult? He was doing everything right. You focus on something happy, do the spinny wand movement, and say the words. The resulting charm is suppose to look like… _something_. He’d seen the others cast it enough times. Engie’s patronus was a badger, Demo’s was a lion, even Pyro could cast the charm and theirs was, unusually, a unicorn. 

He took a deep breath. Only one way to get better and that was to try again. Concentrating as best as he could, he followed the wand movement and spoke. “Expecto Patronum!”. Once again, the wand failed to produce any form. As a result, it found itself being flung toward the nearest wall as its owner groaned in frustration. 

“You know, it works better if you don’t lose your grip on the wand.” 

“Go away Sniper.” Scout sat in the dirt, face buried in his hands. “Not in the mood.”

Sniper bent over, picking up the maple wand and, in dropping next to the other mercenary, held it out for Scout to take. 

The runner peeked from under his hand and, sighing, took back the wand. 

“How long have you been at it?” Sniper asked. 

“You don’t want to know.” Scout ran his hand over the wand before setting it on the ground next to him and scooching closer to Sniper. Sniper, expectantly, held out his arm and drew the mercenary closer to him. “It’s not fair.” he complained as he pressed himself on Sniper’s chest. “I’m doing it right, but nothing’s working.”

“Patronus charms are high level magic.” 

“High level magic that everyone else can do.”

“Not necessarily.” Sniper adjusted his position to get a better grip on Scout. “Haven’t seen Heavy or Doc do one, and I’ve only seen Soldier make a light show at best.”

“Yeah well, I bet they could if they tried.” Scout pushed closer into Sniper’s grasp. “And all I’ve been able to do is a couple sparks, so even Soldier is better.”

Sniper calmly ran his hand over the runner’s back. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Roo. Magic doesn’t always come easy to everyone.”

Scout leaned in closer and sighed. “What’s yours look like?”

“Mine?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve seen yours ever.”

Sniper started a hand movement, but stopped himself. Reaching for his wand, he pulled it out and began the circular motion. “Expecto Patronum!” It started off as a silver streak, but grew until it began to take form. It sprouted wings and flapped up, the undeniable bluish form of a barn owl. It circled the two of them once, twice, before going in for a landing but disappearing before touching the ground. 

“Heh” Scout smiled softly. “I should've guessed yours would be an owl.”

“That a bad thing?” Sniper loosened his hold on Scout to get a better look at his face. 

“No. It’s just-” Scout caught the man’s gaze. “It’s just, you know what they say about owls. You’re quiet, independent. You know stuff like that.”

“You really believe in all that?” Sniper gave a chuckle, honestly relieved to see his partner smiling. “Cause it also says we’re stubborn and hard to handle.”

“I can handle you just fine.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah really.”

They were both chuckling now. Held at arm's length and smiling like fools. 

“Thanks Snipes.” Scout said quietly. 

Sniper drew him in for a hug. “Anytime mate.” He kissed the runner on the forehead. 

Pulling back, they leaned in closer for a second kiss before locking eyes. Wordlessly they shared a look before Scout, now adopting a determined gaze, picked up his wand and rose. He waved the proper motion. “Expecto Patronum!” 

The light started small, but began to grow. Much like Sniper’s, it took a second to form before it had long erect ears and a short fluffy tail. It took another second to begin to hop around, moving off into the distance before disappearing against the setting sun. 

Immediately Scout let out a victorious screech, pumping his arms in the air and turning around to face his partner. 

Sniper stood up, clasping a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Knew you could do it.” he said proudly. 

Scout returned the gesture, squeezing Sniper’s shoulder. “Yeah, I knew you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also in case you’re wondering, Scout struggles with the concentration part of a Patronus charm. This fic also mentions Soldier, Heavy, and Medic not producing patronuses. Soldier, like Scout, has difficulty with the level of magic. Whereas Heavy and Medic struggle with the whole happy memory part.   
> And, in case you wanted to know: Scout’s patronus is a rabbit, Soldier’s patronus (when he produces a corporeal one) is a bald eagle, Pyro’s patronus is a unicorn, Demo’s patronus is a lion, Heavy’s patronus is a brown bear, Engie’s patronus is a badger, Medic’s patronus is a dove, Sniper’s patronus is a barn owl, and Spy’s patronus is a fox.


End file.
